


Of breakups and haircuts

by smtalliance



Category: SHINee
Genre: Jongyu, M/M, OnJong, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smtalliance/pseuds/smtalliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun was tired of dealing with Jinki. What he didn't know was that not dealing with him was worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of breakups and haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This story was based on a actual conversation that happened in SHINee's latest Japanese tour. When I had the idea for the plot, Jonghyun's solo was just a rumor and nothing had been confirmed, so please pretend that it never existed. ^^  
> 2\. This story will have gay smut. If you don't like it, kindly leave.  
> 3\. Originally published in Asianfanfics.

Jonghyun is done. He is completely done with that Jinki. They have to finish this relationship. This yoyo thing has to be over. 

Is not that they aren't happy together. They truly are. But sometimes, when they argue over the stupidest things, Jonghyun feels like keeping this up is a waste of life. When they first started, the younger thought he could learn to deal with Jinki's controlling nature. Not that he forbids people of doing things and throws tantrums when people don't do what he wants. God, no. He just likes knowing about everything. He's a leader, so he likes to have all the informations to avoid crises. Jonghyun gets that. He knows this is important, so as a SHINee member he complies. But as a boyfriend... Well, Jonghyun is a free spirit. It feels really bossy every time he goes out to take a cup of coffee and his lover calls to check where he is. He really likes the older man, but he won’t take it anymore.

“Where were you?” Jinki asks as soon as Jonghyun steps inside of the dorm.

“Out.” The younger answers coldly while walking to the room.

“Are we gonna have this argument again? You just needed to answer my call or my texts.” The man stands up and holds the other’s arm.

“No Jinki, we’re not gonna have this argument again. I’m tired of it. You have to learn that, no, I’m not gonna tell you my every step. I need space, I need to breathe and you won’t let me. We’ve been together for months and you still don’t accept the fact that you won’t manage to control me.” Jonghyun let out all the feelings.

They both sighed.

 

“Let’s break up.” Jinki said, surprising the younger.

“What?” Jonghyun said.

“You heard me.  Let’s break up.” The older looked at the other’s eyes. “I don’t wanna make you unhappy. You’re right, I won’t change. It’s better if we part ways.” He them kissed Jonghyun’s hand and left for his room.

 

Jonghyun was dumbfounded. He never thought Jinki would be the one to do it. He went to the kitchen and drank a cup of water. He couldn’t believe it was over. It was as if the world had stopped spinning. The thought of never kissing the leader again made him so sad. Before, he was convinced that this was what he wanted, but now he is not sure. The man was feeling awful. He was feeling lost, he was feeling lonely, he was feeling worthless. It was that easy for the older to just leave him behind? Did he actually like Jonghyun? He didn’t seem suffering while saying that words. Oh God, what if he was never interested in Jonghyun? That bastard. He probably was just in it for the sex. After realizing this, the younger decided to change his hair. They were touring around Japan, so he would follow Japan’s traditions.

 

..

Jinki was feeling terrible. He never thought it would hurt so much to finally do it. The man knew the other was suffering, but never had the guts to end the relationship. He was always an altruistic person, so being selfish only once wouldn’t hurt, right? Wrong. Jonghyun was bothered about his jealous personality, and the last thing he wanted was to harm his loved one. But it pained so much. The thought of never touching the other man again, kissing his lips, caressing his tights... The older sighed. He could do it. If it meant Jonghyun’s happiness, he would do it. But getting over was a hard process, so Jinki decided to cut his hair. After all, a new look would match the new phase of his life.

 

..

Taemin woke up from his shared bedroom and looked at Jonghyun’s bed. It was empty. The maknae stood up and went to the kitchen, his hyung should be there. To his surprise, he wasn’t. Ok, this wasn’t normal. They had rehearsal in one hour and the older isn’t the kind of person to skip it. The younger decided to look for the leader and tell what’s happening. To his surprise, Jinki wasn’t in his room too. Heol, what was going on? His roommate said they had broken up, did they get back together? Taemin was confused but decided to brush it off and take a shower. But before he could reach the hallway, Jonghyun entered the door of the apartament with a new hair color.

 

“Hyung, what’s that?” The young was mesmerized by the new style. That shade of grey, it’s very beautiful.

“You know, I just had a break-up, we’re in Japan...” Jonghyun answered, brushing his hand in his neck. This sun coming from the window reflected in his head and a blueish color was also revealed. It was like magic.

“Oh, I got it.” Taemin smiled sadly. An awkward silence followed as both of them avoided each other’s eyes. “Jjong, do you wanna... talk?” He asked shyly.

“Nop. Relax Taeminnie, I’m fine... The sadness will just...”

Before Jonghyun could finish his sentence, Jinki entered the room with a new haircut. The sides were short and the front was styled up, giving him a manly handsome feel. 

The silence that fell in the room was deafening. Taemin looked at the sealing with a red color in his cheeks while Jonghyun and Jinki stared at each other, analyzing the new style. The maknae took advantage of the men’s distraction and slipped through the hallway, leaving them alone.

“You look... amazing.” Jinki said, taking a deep breath in the middle of the line.

“You do too.” Jonghyun answered, looking at the ground. The older man was just perfect with that hairstyle.

“Look, bab... Jonghyun. I just wanted to say I’m really sorry for making you unhappy.” Jinki said. “I’m genuinely sorry it finished that way. I’m sorry. I’m sincerely sorry.” He closed his eyes to hold a tear from falling.

“Yeah, I’m sorry too.” The younger said, turning around and leaving before the other could see his own tears.

 

Breakups are hard, everyone knows. But breaking up and living the in the same house and sharing the same routine was harder. This was going to be tough.

 

Later, everyone left their rooms and entered the van to go to the concert venue for the rehearsal. Everyone realized how Jonghyun and Jinki avoided each other, but understood and respected the pain both must be feeling.

Professionalism was kept and no conflicts happened. Soon it was time for the concert to begin.

The crowd cheered and chanted as SHINee danced with all their might. The ex-couple shortly forgot about their problems and interacted as if nothing had happened. Until Taemin announced to the world their problems.

“Uuuumh, Jonghyun-hyung dyed his hair, Onew-hyung cut his... It’s something happening?” The boy said thoughtlessly.

 

The smile on Jonghyun’s and Jinki’s faces dropped instantly. 

The leader faked a smile and said “Something?”

 

The maknae answered “Something?”

 

Minho realized the tension in the stage and suddenly yelled “I love you!”

Key also helped to break the ice laughing and saying “Minho-ya, please don’t confess so suddenly!”

They all laughed it off and the moment was forgotten by the fans. But not by the pair. At the end of the concert, everyone decided to go out to dinner, but Jinki skipped it. He preferred going home and resting, away from his ex-lover.

Jonghyun was also relieved to be away from the other. It was hard admitting, but he missed the old man. They broke up only yesterday, but it felt like forever. It was really tough to keep his hands out of the other in the backstage.

 

The night went on and the members drank a little. Jonghyun was really weak for this things, so with two shots of soju he was really tipsy. The manager stopped him from drinking more, but it was already too late. The man was already whining and crying because of Jinki. 

“Taeminnie, why did he leave me?” The man said, throwing his body over the younger.

Taemin supported the other’s head on his shoulder. “Hyung, you were going to break up with him anyway...” The kid had no idea what to do with his hands, so he just used them to support himself on the couch of the restaurant.

“Exactly, I was going to end it with him! Why did he do this to me? Taemin-ah, I’m so sad...” And cried on the other.

The maknae panicked and looked with pleading eyes to their manager. Could they please go to the dorm?

“Ok, you drank too much. Let’s go home.” The man said, standing up.

 

Before he could finish the sentence, Taemin already had put Jonghyun on his feet and rushed away from him. The older was barely on his feet, so Minho quickly stood up and helped him go to the van that was parked outside.

The ride home was silent except for Jonghyun’s cries which were annoying Kibum very much. Once they got there, he got full of it.

 

“He left you! We already know that! Can you please shut up? You’re giving me a headache!” The man yelled.

“Don’t be so harsh on him, Kibum. You’ve been thought breakups before.” Minho said.

“Kibum-aaaah, it hurts so much!”

Jinki was in his room asleep, but woke up after hearing all the commotion in the entrance. The man left his room and went to check what was happening.

“What’s going on here? Why are you all screaming so much?” The leader said, brushing his eyes.

“Your whiny ex-boyfriend is being whiny.” Kibum answered, rolling his eyes and leaving to his room. Taemin had left long time ago and manager-hyung was leaving too. Minho looked a little desperate while holding drunk Jonghyun in his arms.

Jinki sighed. This was all his fault. “Give him to me, I’ll take care of him.”

“Are you sure?” Minho asked, relieved inside.

“Yep, go to sleep and rest for tomorrow.” The older grabbed Jonghyun’s arms and supported it over his shoulders.

“Good night, hyung. I’m sorry.” Minho then left to his room.

“Yeah, I’m sorry too.” Jinki said and started taking his ex to the bathroom so he could give him a shower.

“What I have done to you, babe?” The older man said, sighing again.

“You wrecked me. Just a bit.” Jonghyun answered, slurring his words. “Build me up again.” The man couldn’t hold his tears. “The truth is I thought I could handle well without you, but I found out I can’t. I love you more than my privacy.”

“Jonghyun, you’re drunk.” Jinki answered while taking the other’s shirt off. “Stop saying those things, I might believe them.” The man sighed. He stopped three seconds to caress the younger’s abs for a bit, but quickly regained senses and unbuttoned the other’s pants to take it off.

Jonghyun whined a little bit and mumbled some uncomprehensive sounds, but then quieted down.

Jinki carried the man to the shower and opened the register. The cold water fell on the younger’s head, getting his grey hair wet. Some water spilled on his clothes as he held the other’s waist to prevent him from falling, but he didn’t mind. Jonghyun looked amazing right now. The man observed as the smaller raised his head and pulled his hair back, letting his forehead get wet and sobering up a bit.

When Jonghyun lowered his head, his eyes met Jinki’s and they both realized that staying away from each other wasn’t an option. After starring at each other for a few seconds, the younger one finally made a move and kissed the other. He still was drunk, but sober enough to know what he was doing.

Jinki pushed him and sighed. “Do you know what you’re doing?” The man said. “You know exactly how it is. Do you really wanna continue this?”

Jonghyun didn’t even need to think. “Yes, I want you more than anything.”

With these words, Jinki didn’t held himself anymore. His hands left Jonghyun’s hips and went to the man’s face, pulling it to a kiss. Their lips massaged each other tenderly and suddenly everything was on it’s rightfull place again. And the pain and misery went away with one simple act. The kiss was calm and chaste, lacking any lust or desire. It was a make-up kiss. It was a “let’s stay together forever” kiss. It was a simple confirmation of their love for each other. Simple as that.

When they broke the kiss, an immediate grin appeared on both men’s faces. Jinki stretched his arms a bit to close the register and they left the bathroom, picking up Jonghyun’s clothes and going to the older’s bedroom.


End file.
